


It was always me and you

by Thomasnewtminho29



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomasnewtminho29/pseuds/Thomasnewtminho29
Summary: “When did we last actually have some fun?” Zach asked aloud.Alex looked up from his ice cream and shrugged. “I’d say my birthday but that turned out to be a fucking disaster.”“Well why don’t we redo your birthday, just the two of us?’ORZach finds a way to spend some quality time with his best friend (who he just happens to have a huge crush on)





	It was always me and you

Zach and Alex sat on a low wall after a particularly successful PT session. The sun was beginning to set making the sky glow pink and gold. Zach glanced at Alex, who was completely focused on eating the ice cream that he’d begged Zach to buy him, and smiled fondly. He loved seeing Alex like this, relaxed and care free. He deserved to be happy after what he’d been through in the last few months. Hopefully it was all over now though. The trial was over; Bryce had been arrested and Monty was suspended, even though it was only temporary. They were finally free.

 

“When did we last _actually_ have some fun?” Zach asked aloud.

 

Alex looked up from his ice cream and shrugged. “I’d say my birthday but that turned out to be a fucking disaster.”

 

Zach’s stomach twisted with guilt. He knew that he was part of the reason that Alex’s birthday party had been ruined, keeping his friendship with Alex a secret had really hurt the other boy and Zach still felt that he had to prove how much Alex meant to him. As he watched Alex finish off his ice cream, an idea suddenly came to him, a way to spend some quality time with Alex.

 

“Well why don’t we redo your birthday, just the two of us?’

 

Alex stared at him, his forehead creasing in confusion. “What do you mean? What would we do?”

 

“Whatever you want” Zach said. “I just think we should, like, erase that shitty party from your memory and do something you enjoy. So, I don’t know man, just pick a place. I don’t mind what it is, where it is, or how much it costs. It’s up to you.”

 

He couldn’t read Alex’s expression. “You really care that much?” Alex asked. Zach nodded, ducking his head to hide his reddening cheeks. “Ok then.” Zach looked back up to see Alex smiling. “There’s a funfair in town. Means we can still play games and shit without going back to the arcade and having everyone there staring at me. What do you think?”

 

Zach grinned. “Sounds fun. I’ll pick you up at 7pm tomorrow.” He and Alex just looked at each other and Zach realised he hadn’t felt this happy in a long time. He noticed a smear of chocolate ice cream on Alex’s cheek and automatically reached out to wipe it off. He brushed his thumb over Alex’s cheek before he suddenly realised what he was doing and jerked backwards, his heart beating wildly. “Sorry, uh, I didn’t want your Mom to see that I’ve been giving you sugar. I think she’d kill me for messing with your ‘healthy diet’.”

 

Alex cleared his throat, a blush spreading across his cheeks. “Well she’ll definitely kill both of us if we stay out much longer. I told her I’d be back hours ago and you know she still worries about me.” He smirked at Zach. “Can I have a little help getting off this wall?”

 

Just like that the tension and awkwardness evaporated. Zach rolled his eyes as he helped Alex off the wall, letting the other boy lean on him for balance. Alex straightened up after a few seconds and grabbed his cane. “Thanks for the ice cream Dempsey” he said, squeezing Zach’s shoulder lightly. He set off towards the car leaving Zach staring after him, butterflies fluttering round his stomach. He wanted to make tomorrow perfect. He knew Alex still felt really low some days and that he still felt that he was broken. If he could take Alex’s mind off everything for even a couple of hours it would be a huge achievement, and if they happened to grow closer? Well, that would be a bonus. Taking a deep breath, Zach followed Alex.

 

*****

 

Zach stood in front of the Standalls’ door fiddling with the zip on his hoodie. He had no idea why he was so nervous. It wasn’t like this was a date or anything, it was just two bros hanging out. It was just Zach making up for the shit he’d put Alex through earlier in the year. So what if his feelings were a bit more than friendship?

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts as Alex’s Mom opened the door. “Hey Mrs Standall” he said, flashing her a broad smile.

 

“Hi Zach” Mrs Standall said, smiling warmly. “Alex shouldn’t be too long. Thanks for doing this for him, he’s been so happy today. It’s like having the old Alex back.”

 

“I’d do anything for him” Zach said. A few seconds later his brain caught up with his mouth and he wanted the ground to swallow him up. “Uh… I didn’t… I mean…”

 

Mrs Standall had a knowing glint in her eye. “I know what you meant Zach and I know you’ll take care of Alex. I’m glad he has you.”   

 

Zach swallowed the lump in his throat. He was saved from having to answer as Alex walked down the hallway towards them. Zach’s stomach somersaulted as he took a closer look at Alex. He’d had a haircut; it was shorter now and properly styled. It made him look older and Zach thought he looked even more perfect than usual, if that was even possible.

 

“Ready to go?” Alex said as he reached the door. Zach could only nod. God, he had to get a grip. There was no reason for him to be so awkward, he didn’t want to spoil the evening.

 

“Have fun” Mrs Standall said, kissing Alex’s cheek. “And Zach? Please don’t let him eat too much junk.”

 

“Mom” Alex groaned.

 

Zach laughed and winked at Alex. “I’ll do my best.”

 

They said their goodbyes and Zach hurried over to the car to open the passenger door. “Always the gentleman” Alex teased. “Hope I’m going to get this treatment all evening, it _is_ my fake birthday after all.”

 

Zach slid into the driver’s seat. “Of course.” He looked Alex up and down again appreciatively. “I… er… I like your hair by the way.”

 

Alex ran a hand through his hair self-consciously. “Oh, thanks. It was getting in my eyes a bit and I thought that I should probably be able to see especially as I can’t walk that well. Didn’t want to trip up any more than I already do.”

 

Zach snorted. “Yeah being able to see where you’re going is definitely an advantage in life.”

 

Alex was quiet for a minute as Zach started the car and pulled out of the driveway. “Thanks for this Zach.”

 

Zach glanced at him. Alex was tapping his knee with his fingers, staring out of the window. “Don’t thank me yet, we’re not even there yet.”

 

“Just… thanks for getting me out of the house for something other than PT. It means a lot, ok. No one’s ever really done something like this for me before.”

 

“You’re my friend” Zach said honestly, “and this is sort of for me too. I really want to just forget everything that’s happened this past year. Just for one night.”

 

“Makes sense” Alex said quietly. His hand brushed lightly against Zach’s and then moved away so quickly that Zach wondered if he’d imagined it.

 

They sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the journey. Zach looked at Alex every so often, wondering if he’d ever manage to work up the courage to tell the other boy how he really thought. Maybe he could stop being a coward.

 

*****

 

The funfair was packed. Zach knew Alex liked his independence but he couldn’t help sticking close to Alex and placing a hand of his back, making sure that no one bumped into him. “So” Zach said. “What do you want to do first?”

 

Alex looked around, he looked like a little kid, his eyes lighting up with excitement. “Bumper cars?” he suggested. He glanced down at his leg. “We can share one.”

 

“I’m driving it” Zach said firmly. “I don’t want us crashing into a wall.”

 

“Fuck you” Alex laughed, elbowing Zach in the side. Zach looped his arm around Alex’s shoulders as they walked towards the bumper cars, already feeling like a weight had been lifted. He hoped Alex felt the same way.

 

The next couple of hours were the best fun that Zach had had in ages. Just being around Alex made him forget about all the guilt and pain and loneliness that he’d been feeling for the last few months. They wandered around the fair, content with each other’s company, and ended up at a stand where people had to successfully throw three basketballs into the hoop to win a prize.

 

“Go on Dempsey” Alex said, shoving Zach playfully. “This is a chance to show off your skills.”

 

Zach looked at the game doubtfully. “You know these games are rigged, right? It’s like impossible to win.”

 

Alex raised an eyebrow. “But you’re the great Zach Dempsey, star basketball player.” He smirked. “Or maybe you’re too chicken to try.”

 

Zach spluttered indignantly. “Shut up Standall. Watch and learn.”

 

He slapped a dollar down on the counter and was handed three balls by the stall owner. This was a chance to impress Alex, Zach had to try not to let the pressure get to him. He smirked at Alex before turning back, lining up his shot. The ball went straight through the hoop on the first throw, the second ball quickly following it. _Come on Dempsey_ he told himself. He focused on the hoop, spinning the ball on his finger before gritting his teeth and throwing the ball. It went through the hoop. Alex cheered and Zach grinned as he turned around and bowed.

 

“Choose your prize” the stall owner said, sounding bored.

 

Zach gestured for Alex to go and pick something and then leant against the counter to watch as his friend made his way over to the shelves to look at the rows of stuffed animals.

 

“Impressive” the stall owner said. “You go to Liberty?”

 

“Uh, yeah” Zach replied. He kept his gaze on Alex, wondering where this conversation was going.

 

“I think I recognise the two of you” the guy said. “You’re two of the boys from those tapes, right?”

 

The air seemed to turn colder and Zach wanted to run as fast as he could. “Alex” he said, raising his voice slightly. “You ready to go?”

 

Alex plucked an octopus from one of the shelves. “Yeah, sure.”

 

Zach wrapped his arm around Alex’s waist and quickly steered him away from the stall, making sure he didn’t look back. “Everything ok?” Alex asked.

 

Zach forced a smile. “Yeah, perfect. So, why an octopus?”

 

Alex shrugged. “They have eight arms. If they hurt one, their life isn’t over I guess. Just seems pretty cool. I don’t know man, you’re the marine biology expert.”

 

Zach’s heart hurt a little. He hated that Alex still felt broken. “Well” he said, “If an octopus loses an arm they can just regrow it.”

 

“That’s fucking awesome” Alex said. They smiled at each other and Zach could feel the tension caused by his conversation with the stall owner melting away. Alex looked across the fairground. “Want to finish off the night by going on the Ferris wheel?”

 

The butterflies had reappeared in Zach’s stomach. “Sure” he said, trying to sound casual. The line was relatively short and Zach helped Alex into a pod. He leant back as the wheel started turning and their pod started moving upwards.

 

“I’ve had a really good time tonight” Alex said. “I know this is like a fake birthday but I think it might be the best birthday I’ve ever had.”

 

Zach turned to look at him in surprise. “Seriously? _This_ is your best birthday ever? Dude, I’m sure you’ve had way better ones. You know, fancier, with more people.”

 

Alex shook his head, smiling slightly. “Maybe I prefer it when it’s just you and me.”

 

Zach’s heart was beating so loudly that he was surprised Alex couldn’t hear it. “I like it when it’s just us too” he replied, feeling almost shy.

 

“Yeah? You wouldn’t prefer to be with your other friends?”

 

Zach looked away, his face growing hot. “Er... you’re actually my only real friend.” Alex was silent and Zach took that as a sign to continue. “I mean the majority of the baseball team are jerks, and I guess I’m friends with Justin but he doesn’t really get me like you do.” He laughed hollowly. “People think being a jock is the greatest thing ever but everyone’s so fake. It’s pretty lonely, you can’t really be yourself.”

 

Alex squeezed his arm. “I can believe that.”

 

Their pod was almost back at the ground and Zach sat forward, clearing his throat. “Sorry about that. I didn’t mean to ruin the night.”

 

“You didn’t” Alex reassured him. “I’m kind of honoured that you opened up to me. I know you find it hard.”

 

The ride stopped and Zach busied himself with helping Alex out and handing him his cane. Now that he’d starting talking about his feelings he really wanted to tell Alex how he felt but he couldn’t quite manage it. “Do you want to call it a night?” Zach asked.

 

Alex nodded. “Yeah, my leg’s getting tired.”

 

“I can carry you if you want?” Zach offered.

 

Alex laughed. “Thanks, but I’m not _that_ tired.”

 

They arrived back at Zach’s car and Zach reached into the back seat, picking up a parcel and handing it to Alex. “Dude” Alex said. “You know it’s not actually my birthday.”

 

Zach rolled his eyes. “Just shut up and open it.”

 

Alex tore open the wrapping paper, a Joy Division t-shirt falling onto his lap. He held it up against him, a smile spreading across his face. “Zach…”

 

“You’re welcome. I know you like their music.”

 

Alex leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Zach, squeezing tightly. Zach hugged him back and forgot how to breathe for a moment. He loved Alex so much it hurt. “You’re a good guy Zach Dempsey” Alex said, his voice muffled against Zach’s shirt.

 

Alex pulled away slightly, keeping his hands on Zach’s shoulders. “Zach, if I ask you something will you answer me honestly?”

 

Zach laughed nervously. “It depends what you ask.”

 

“What was tonight supposed to be?”

 

Zach’s heart was beating wildly. “I don’t know man” he said, trying to keep his voice from shaking. “Having some fun? Redoing your birthday?”

 

Alex stared at him. “Is that really it?”

 

“What did you think it was?”

 

“I don’t know” Alex said slowly. “It kind of seems like it’s a date.” He bit his lip, suddenly looking nervous himself. “Did you- did you want it to be a date?”

 

Something shifted in Zach’s chest and his shoulders slumped. He didn’t want to pretend and hide anymore. He was so tired of being a coward. “God yes” he whispered. “I really fucking wanted this to be a date.”

 

He held his breath as he waited for Alex’s reaction. Alex smiled and then he was closing the distance between them until their lips touched. Zach melted against him, deepening the kiss, one hand running through Alex’s hair and brushing against his scar. Alex tasted like candyfloss and lemonade and Zach felt like he was floating, this was _finally_ happening. Alex liked him back.

 

He froze suddenly and pulled back, dropping his gaze to his knees. “What is it?” Alex asked.

 

“I don’t want to fuck this up” Zach muttered. “I’ve already hurt you and I don’t want to hurt you again.”

 

“Oh” Alex said. He was quiet for a few seconds. “Zach, look at me.”

 

Zach looked back up at Alex and flinched slightly as his friend grabbed his hand. “This is about what I said at my party isn’t it? Yeah, I was hurt because I really like you and I thought you were embarrassed of me.”

 

“I wasn’t” Zach said. “I could never be embarrassed of you. I was so fucking stupid and I cared about what Bryce and the rest of those idiots thought, and I was too scared to tell everyone how I really felt about you. I just don’t know if you can forgive me.”

 

“Of course I forgive you, you idiot” Alex said fondly. “Look at everything you’ve done for me. You care so much and you’ve spent the entire night making sure I’m happy. I love you. I've been in love with you for a while. I just didn't know if you'd love me back.”

 

Zach felt like his heart was about to burst. He couldn’t believe that Alex not only liked him back but he actually _loved_ him? “I love you too” he said. “So fucking much.”

 

Alex kissed him again, smiling against his lips. “This might actually be the best night of my entire life.”

 

“Dork” Zach murmured, pulling Alex closer and kissing him firmly. Alex deserved to be happy and Zach couldn’t help but think that maybe he did too. And if Alex was with him, he knew that wouldn’t be a problem.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This could be the worst thing I've ever written. I got totally stuck with a couple of scenes so this took me ages to write.
> 
> Please give me feedback (and I hope you enjoyed it!)


End file.
